


Forehead Kisses

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Alec, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec has grown very fond of his warlock, he thoroughly enjoys waking up next to his boyfriend in the morning.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

Alec loved staying the night at Magnus’, the mornings were always the best part. Due to the many years of waking up before the sun peaked over the horizon, Alec always woke up long before Magnus. He would never get sick of the sight of his boyfriend asleep beside him. Magnus looked so peaceful and at ease compared to when he was awake. His face was clean of made up and his hair free of gel and hair spray, and the sun was beginning to seep through the curtains onto Magnus’ tan bare skin. Alec couldn’t resist the urge to gently run his fingers through Magnus’ dark hair.

Magnus stirred in his sleep, wrinkling his nose and pulling the pillow closer to him. Alec smiled and shifted to lie closer to Magnus, pulling the covers up to their shoulders. Alec tucked the few loose strands of Magnus’ hair back behind his ear and smiled over at his boyfriend.

Knowing that Magnus wouldn’t want to be up for a few more hours, Alec shifted to pull Magnus closer to him so the warlocks’ front was against Alec’s bare chiseled torso. Magnus instantly curled up like a cat against Alec as if trying to steal the warmth. Magnus’ hair was tickling Alec’s skin which caused him to pull away briefly.

Alec smiled fondly down at the warlock before pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead. He couldn’t understand how he had been so lucky to have Magnus come into his life, he was more than Alec could have ever hoped for. And he was going to do his very best to prove to Magnus that the glittery warlock deserved to be loved with everything he had.

Peppering kissing on Magnus’ forehead, Alec smiled as the warlock didn’t show any signs of waking. Pressing a final kiss to his boyfriends tan skin, Alec slowly drifted off to sleep again. Relieved that he didn’t have to go into the institute today and could literally spend the morning in bed with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
